earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
The October War
The October war is a conflict between PI, Spain and Alola on one side and CCCP (NATO) and formerly Egypt on the other. Info Timeframe: 18 Oct - Present Combatants: PI/Spain mostly (with France, Germany, & Persia playing a small part) vs. NATO (CCCP)/Egypt History Origins The October War began when EndersGame of NATO (later CCCP) attacked the PI citizens of Denmark on 18 Oct. PI immediately responded, but not in force until later. PVP Logging accusations were lodged by both sides. For the next 2 days, the conflict was a war of words, with PI demanding an unconditional surrender and NATO refusing. Spain Joins By day 3 of the conflict, Spain joined the war to attack their traditional rival. NSaurio Gamer was on the front lines from the start, leading medium sized Spanish forces against NATO. PI involvement was minimal but was soon to become significant Egyptian Collapse Egypt, a staunch ally of NATO/CCCP, collasped in the middle of the conflict, shortly after Spain joined the war. The collapse left NATO as the sole force to fight the PI-Spain coalition. Alola joins In the Battle of PinguCity, Alola officialy declared war on CCCP and attacked them, proving to be a great ally. New Mexico and Golden State On 29 October and 30 October, the towns of New_Mexico (formerly PI) and Golden State (Formerly Egypt, then Spain), joined NATO. First Cease-Fire On 30 Oct, EndersGame sought peace with PI and Spain, which was accepted by both nations. PI and CCCP became allies, with Enders apologizing for the toxicity and attacks. Resumption On 2 Nov, CCCP attacked France and Spain, re-starting the war. FrankUnderwod2 and other CCCP members attacked Royan of France. The owner of Royan experianced multiple personally attacks made via message, mostly involving name calling. Then the CCCP forces moved on towards Spain to kill NSaurioGamer. In the midst of all this an Alliance between FrankUnderwod2 and Alania was cancelled as a result of his rudeness in the battles. On the same day, after the events, EndersGame (leader of CCCP at the time) apologized for the actions of his subordinates.This did not last however, as Enders joined his comrades in attacking Royan a second time. Catalonia Joins On 3 Nov, Catalonia, formerly of PI, joins CCCP, opening a Spanish front. Assualt of Mecca The new town of Mecca was being besiged by FrankUnderwod2, and the citizens of Mecca managed to capture EndersGame and killed him. Some have leveled the accusation that that was tp killing, however Mecca holds that killing him was needed to stop the unoffical seiging of Mecca. Siege of Svartalheim On the 5th of November, GUI66 of Catalonia attacked the new German town of Svartalheim. GUI initiated the attack, but was repulsed by the actions of Paperpikmin. Although the Germans suffered more casualties, CCCP was repulsed and GUI was forced to over compensation - German victory Attacks on Alania On November 6th of 2017, Perino of the CCCP attacked Alania out of the blue. With this he assualted FurryGnomeNuts and attempted to ambush him. The ambush was blocked by Furry's pvp skills and a strateigic retreat to Alania. Battles Assault on Fortress (20th October 2017) Frustrated attempt of breaking through Fortress - PI Victory 2nd Battle of Madrid (21st October 2017) As Spain joined PI's side CCCP and Egyptian troops attempt to siege Madrid - Spain-PI Victory Battle of PinguCity (21st October 2017) Failed attempt to attack PinguCity - CCCP Victory 3rd Battle of Madrid (23rd October 2017) CCCP Victory Siege of PinguCity (28th October 2017) On 28 Oct, PI and Spain launched a joint siege of PinguCity, with 15 players total attacking the city. Enders reportedly did not come to fight, hiding within town limits and using tnt to attack the invaders. The attackers reportedly lost 2 men, but the battle was a victory nonetheless, demonstrating the joint strength of PI's and Spain's forces. From this point onwards, Spain and PI agreed to a joint peace. - Spain-PI Victory, CCCP strongly damaged. Bombing of Belgium (29th October 2017) Nodsch and NSaurioGamer bombed Belgium's outsides (with unitentional blocking of the gate to Alanian Zeeland) - Spain-PI-Alola Victory Battle of the Pyrenees (2 Nov 2017): CCCP Forces attack French town of Royan, which does not mobilize to meet them and fails to play the CCCP's game. Then the CCCP moves on to attack Spain. Spanish resistance is effective and Enders apologizes for the actions of his nation members (he was not aware of them at the time) - Spanish victory 2nd battle of the Pyrenees (3 Nov 2017): CCCP attacks France a second time, with EndersGame in attendance. -Withdraw of CCCP from battle but no real victor. Battle of Mecca (4 Nov 2017): Mecca, a new Persian town, was attacked by FrankUnderwood. As the town was new, the mayor resorted to tp killing/trapping EndersGame and, when FrankUnderwood responded, used lava to attack him as well. While dubious attacks were used, the result was undeniable. And a great victory for who FrankUnderwod declared to be 'noobs' -Meccan Victory. Siege of Svartalheim (5 Nov 2017): On the 5th of November, GUI66 of Catalonia attacked the new German town of Svartalheim. GUI initiated the attack, but was repulsed by the actions of Paperpikmin. Although the Germans suffered more casualties, CCCP was repulsed and GUI was forced to over compensation - German victory